


Eric's Daughter But Godric's Savior

by Alec15458



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Babies, F/F, F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives, Half-Fae, Half-Vampires, M/M, Multi, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: Eric Northman has a daughter The First and Only One of her Kind Tykler Isabella Mae Northman. This is Her Story of Falling in Love With Her Soulmate.





	1. Tykler Isabella Mae Northman

**Author's Note:**

> (I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! I ONLY OWN TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN AND ISABELLA CLAIRE AND ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.  
> PLEASE KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND DO NOT COPY MY STORY CAUSE I AM REALLY PROUD OF MY BOOK I AM WRTING! SO PLEASE RESPECT ME AND MY STORIES AND I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!)

My name is Tykler Isabella Mae Northman, I have Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My mother was full blooded FAE, But had the power to make her scent smell Human! I am a Vampire/Fae Hybrid The First and Only one of my kind. I was Born October 31,1992 Yes I'm Halloween Baby. When I was 16 vampires came out of the coffin you can say that the safes place for me was either my dad's Bar or Our house Because for myself being half-Fae my blood is still the "SUN" to vampires well all of them but my aunt Pam and my loving Daddy! But being Half-vampire I still need Blood to stay alive! I do feed off humans because that true blood is fucking gross. I only drink blood from people that are evil, Well myself being Bisexual I do like Girls and Boys I found that when I was 17 that I was bisexual when i kissed a girl and then my powers came in and also my hunger for human blood, lets just say she didn't stay alive very long! I have powers what I got from my mom and dad.  
FAE POWERS- Telekinesis,Telepathy,Wings, Manga iconography, and Light beam.  
VAMPIRE POWER- Superhuman senses,Superhuman strength, Flight,and Blood Lust.  
FAE/VAMPIRE POWERS-Inhuman nature, Invulnerability, Immortality, Pyrokinesis,Spiritual mediumship, and Psychometry.  
I am 24years old but I don't look a day over 16 because that is the age i stop ageing. I live with my Dad Because my mom was killed by a vampire when i was a baby because the vampire thought i was there cause of my blood. My mom was a very old FAE her name is Isabella Claire. When I started my period that was when i was 12, I started having dreams about a Dark Hair guy with Hazel Eyes he was taller then me cause myself being short 4'10. I starting having the dreams between 12 to 15, One dream was us getting married then it went to him and i making love to each other. I 15 i started digging into who he is. Got 2 Go have to go open the Bar!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! I ONLY OWN TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN AND ISABELLA CLAIRE AND ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.  
> PLEASE KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND DO NOT COPY MY STORY CAUSE I AM REALLY PROUD OF MY BOOK I AM WRTING! SO PLEASE RESPECT ME AND MY STORIES AND I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!)

Tykler's POV

I got up, showered, Dressed in a Black Leather bra with my Long Choppy Jean/Lace Skirt with my Short Jean Jacket and My Black High Heel Boots,My hair cut choppy short with layers and i straighten it. Then did my make-up dark/light then I put my beanie on my head covering my ears Oh Did I tell you I have FAE Ears they look like Elf Ears its sucks. Pam and my lovely Dad came out from the back and open the club As i open a bottle of Pop and have it by my black and purple Throne Which I loved cause it looks like Dads only his is red and gold. As I was sitting boy About 16 came upto my dads throne, then my eyes lite up they started speaking in a different language i didnt know. ''Wow Hold up! You Two Wanna Speak English Here.'' I say looking Between the two of them. '' Eric my child Who Might This Be.'' Hazel Eyes said looking into my eyes. ''Godric this is Tykler Northman my daughter.'' My Dad Eric said looking at me smiling. '' Hi You can Call my Tyk.'' I said shaking his hand. As I did I saw the future of us in a house with a babygirl she has both godric and my hair and eyes with godric's nose and lips. I came out of it and dropped his hand as he looked at me. ''Are you ok.'' Godric said looking at me with worries in his eyes. '' I'm Fine.'' I say smiling and walking off the stage into the crowed of people.  
It Was about 3:00am and I was on of my highs My Doctor calls them, I was Dancing and having Fun But everyone knew not to touch me or come around me. I felt a person behind me as i turned around it was Godric. '' Hey.'' I say being myself knowing i should be in bed already. ''Hi Tykler.'' Godric said looking into my eyes. I walked off to my office and what i didnt know is godric was following me.

 

As I walked into My Office, I was Slammed up against My door with Lips on Mine, I can feel how soft his lips are and how he smelled so good Like The Ocean and Blood but its was stronger then anything i have smelled before. As he pulled back from me i can see that its godric I smiled and my small fangs clicked down when he saw my fangs his clicked down fast, I kissed him hard getting the feeling that i needed him with everything in my body but when I kissed him i cut my tounge on his fangs which caused him to kiss me harder then we were kissing. I moaned cause i couldn't help it and i knew my eyes were purple with lust. I can feel Godric move down to my neck Then I felt a wave of pleasure went through me then out of nowhere i felt my body shake in Pleasure as i knew that my body had just cam. While i was on cloud 9 I had made a fireball in my hand and i throw it at the wall. I felt Godric move away From me and my fangs clicked back up in which i saw him bite his wrist. As he put his wrist to my mouth to drink which my fangs clicked back down as i smelled his blood, I bit down on his wrist which his blood tasted very sweet. As his sweet blood as going into me i can feel my eyes change to blood red when i pulled away my eyes changed back to there bright blue ones then i felt my body getting tired and i fell on my couch in my office and fell Asleep just feeling that all of what just happend was a dream.

As I woke up to my alarm going off at 9:00am to take my pills for Bipolar Disorder and IED and Depression, which yes you think how can she have any of these well yes im Half-Fae and Half-Vampire well my dad yes being a vampire he has very bad anger problems in which thats were i get it from. I layed back down for acouple mins but i just got back up and walked to the bathroom down the hall from my office, After i got ready and shower. I walked down the hall from the bathroom to the last door which when to the basement to where daddy and auntie Pam had there coffins. When i got there in the room i saw three coffins which i was confushed about, I saw Auntie Pam's which is Pink with gold handles and Dad's which is black with gold handles but the last one was black and blue with gold handles. I didn't know who it was so me being very stupid I opened it. Which then when i let go up the top of the coffin, I was Against the wall with a strong Hand against my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PEACE,LOVE,TRUE BLOOD)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! I ONLY OWN TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN AND ISABELLA CLAIRE AND ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.  
> PLEASE KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND DO NOT COPY MY STORY CAUSE I AM REALLY PROUD OF MY BOOK I AM WRTING! SO PLEASE RESPECT ME AND MY STORIES AND I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!)

Godric's POV

After Tykler passed out from the blood lost, I felt in her blood that she is a virgin which means her blood is PURE,CLEAN not toxic from any vampires or humans. As i layed her down on the love seat in her office,Then I walked back to the front of the bar which as i got there i can feel my child's eyes on me to which i flashed up to him on the stage. ''I can See that you have taken a liking to my daughter.'' Eric said with a small smile as he looked at me. ''Yes My child i have taken a liken to Little One.'' I said looking at the empty bar. '' It's oh most dawn we must go to ground now.'' Eric said getting up and walking to the backroom which lend to the basement,whlie he stopped at tykler's office and checked on her then both him and pam got into there coffins as i gotten into mine that i kept there. As I have fallen into a deep sleep till i smelled a lovely smell, I can feel my fangs click down and I opened my eyes which i can see that i'm still in my coffin. I got my fangs back up and closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep. Then I hear my coffin open which i flashed out and I look at who it was ad it was tykler i have her against the wall by her throat. ''Little One i'm Very sorry.'' I said hugging her. ''Its ok I shouldn't of did that but i didn't know who it was.'' Tykler said as she was looking at me with all the love in her eyes. ''It's Just Me Little One.'' I said looking at her with my eyes full of love. ''I thought You Were a dream Again.'' Tykler said looking at me while I have gotten closer to her. '' I am No Dream Little One,I am Here.'' I said kissing her which now i can feel everything she is feeling as she can feel everything i am feeling.

Tykler's POV

I Can feel Godric's lips on mine Its felt nice and real from all of the dreams i have had over the years. As I have My Arms around his neck, I can feel mouth on my neck just giving me kisses on which i felt blood dripping on my Shoulder and My arm. When I moved my hand from godric's neck to his face in which i now can see that he has blood coming out of his Eyes,Nose,And Ears. ''Godric Oh My Gosh You have the bleeds You Need To Sleep.'' I said looking at him with all the care and love i have for him. ''Little One I'm Fine I promise As i am very Old I need very Little sleep anymore.'' Godric said kissing me. '' I understand that but you still need sleep please for me.'' I said looking at him. ''Ok Little One.'' Godric said laying back down in his coffin.

I walked out of the basement and I got all of the blood off me then got into my office to get my bag,truck keys and phone. Then I walked out of the bar after locking it up. I drove away from Shreveport to a Smalltown not far from my house. I pulled up into a bar and grill called Merlottes. As I parked my black Ram Truck but before I locked it up, I checked how i looked which my hair was still curly and little bit wet from my shower this morning and my make up was on point and my outfit (on my profile). I Sprayed perfuem on my which is cherry blossom and put some more deoderent on Then locked up my truck and walked in.

After I got My Black and Purple Mesaager Bag on my shoulder and walked in at that point i can feel eveyone's eyes on me, A blonde hair girl that looked about my age came over and sat me at a booth. ''Hi Welcome to Merlottes I'm Sookie and i will be your waitress what can i get you.'' Sookie said getting her order pad out to write down what i wanted. '' I will Like A Large Fries with cheese Please.'' I said giving her my meanu. After sookie walked away I looked up to see a guy with Brown/Blonde hair with like salt and pepper color hair on his face walking over to me. I smile turning my charm on and that is one perk of being a hydrid of a vampire and fae i have looks that can kill. ''Hey I haven't seen you before are you new to town, I'm Sam Merlotte.'' Sam said looking at me with his blue eyes. ''Well I'm From Shreveport,Just Driving around for Today thats all and I'm Tykler. I said looking at sam with my Bright Blue Eyes. I can Feel Myself getting Closer to Sam yes he is older then me but he is cute as fuck. ''Shouldn't you be in School you look about 16.'' Sam said Looking at me as my food came to the table. '' I'm 24 years old sam i just look younger because I am Short.'' I said giggling. I Started eating my fries and i put ketchup on them which is the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PEACE,LOVE,TRUE BLOOD)


	4. Chapter 3

Tykler's POV

As I'm finished eating and gave sookie my card at that moment my fingers touched hers so I got A big Shock with caused my eyes to light up Bright Purple. ''Are you ok Tykler.'' Sookie said looking at me. '' Yea I'm Fine sook.'' I said looking at her as she went to run my cared knowing that she saw my last name. I signed the slip and put my card back in my walet and put it in my bag then out the door i went. Then i walked to my truck feeling someone come up behide me which i pushed them up against my truck. ''Sam what are you doing following me.'' I said looking at him then letting him go. '' I wanted to ask you out on a date.'' Sam said looking at me with his blue eyes. '' Really Sam you just met me.'' I said looking at sam with my eyes bright purple. '' Yes Tykler will you Please go on a Date with me.'' Sam said looking at me and taking my hand in his. ''Sure Sam i will go out with you.'' I said looking at him and then i kissed his cheek. ''Can I pick you up at your house or we can meet here.'' Sam said holding onto my hands. ''Yes You can Pick me up at my house tonight at 8:00pm my address is 112 Cherry Road Shreveport and it's the only Big house well it's the only house on the road which you will drive to the end of the road, And The house it's my dad's house but he will be at work so pick me up at 8pm.'' I said to sam and kissing his cheek and got into my truck and left.

When I got home and put my Iphone 6Plus on charge and then got a shower and i did my hair and make up on lightly, I got dressed in (see my profile). I was Looking to my mirror and i look awesome. Its 8:00pm so i walked out on to my porch and I saw sam's car, I smiled and locked my house up then got into sam's jeep to where ever sam was taking me. We went to the ocean it's more of a Last Date then First Date but it's very special to me because I have never been to the ocean, which I have Now gotten to put my feet in the water for the first time with Sam holding me. '' Sam I like you and I feel A Strong Connection with you. I said into his dark blue eyes. '' Tykler Is Your Last Name Really Northman or Do You Just Live with Eric.'' Sam Asked looking at me. '' Sam Yes Eric is my Father when i mean that is Eric is my father Biologically Sam, He got My Mom pregnant I'm Half-Fae and Half-Vampire.'' I said as Sam looked at me weridly. '' How Can You be half vampire Tyk vampires can't get humans pregnant.'' Sam said looking at me with his hands on my face. ''Well I'm The Only One of My Kind Sam.'' I said looking at Sam with So much love that i feel For him.

Next I Feel Sam's Lips On mine and The next thing I knew We both are i the back of sam's jeep and are clothes are off. I felt pain well being a virgin it does hurt and I looked at sam. ''My Shifter.'' I said licking and biting sam softly on his ear and with that he started to thrusting in and out of me which made moan in pleasure. I was digging my my nails into his back which cause Sam to moan i kissed him deep and can feel myself climaxing which i could feel sam move faster in me then i second later I felt warm liquid inside of me and then sam looked at me and kissed me deeply. It Felt like an hour since both myself and sam has been in the back of his jeep just cudding. I looked at my phone and it was going on 5:00am and i got my clothes and got dressed as well as sam. After we got dressed i kissed sam with all the love i have for him and we started driving back home in which i fell asleep but i woke up to someone pulling my skirt off and i woke up scared. ''Tykler its ok your at my place you can go home in alittle bit.'' Sam said as he looked at me and pull it off and gave me one of his fannels shirts and i fell asleep having Sam laying by me with his arms around me but i could feel like i'm Being Watched

The Next Morning or little later in the morning I woke up to sam smelling my neck. '' Do You Have to smell me.'' I said looking at him knowing i look horrible right now. '' You Look very Beautiful in the morning.'' Sam said looking at me and moving a piece of hair from my face. '' Well My Love I have to be getting home or my dad with kill me.'' I said giggling and getting dressed. With that Sam got up and dressed and drove me home. As we Pulled into my driveway he was still holding my hand. We got up to the house i can see that godric's car is here. '' Thank you for the best and only date i ever had Sam.'' I said leaning over and kissing sam. '' Well your Welcome honey and we will have to go out again.'' Sam said kissing my forehead. I got into my house and locked it back up i put my bag down on the table along with my keys and i walked into the kitchen seeing as its dark in the house to know that the blinds went down at dawn. I know that dad,pam,and godric are sleeping so i turned on the kitchen light and went over to the fridge and the next thing i knew i was being held against the fridge. '' TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN.'' Godric said looking pissed.


	5. Chapter 4

Tykler's POV

As I Looked at Godric His Eyes are Black/Brown With Anger which Scared me very much! ''I asked you a Question Little One.'' Godric said as he pushed me up against the wall hard. ''I Was On A Date.'' I say trying to breath from how hard he was holding me against the wall. ''ALL NIGHT YEAH RIGHT TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN You Are In SO Much Trouble!'' Godric Say/Yelled at me while Looking at me with his eyes Back to blue. Then Before I knew It His Lips were on mine and I felt great That I could Now Breath but as his pulled back to take My shirt off I can See That we are in his room. When His Kissed My neck I felt cold Knowing My Clothes were Now Off. ''GODRIC MMMMM!'' I say/Moan out as I feel Him Thrust into me which I still Feel Pain from just having sex not even 8hours earlier. Then I Cried Out in Pleaurse digging My Nails into his Back I can Feel his Back Start to bleed but heal very fast,Which Godric Bit Into My Shoulder which cause Myself to Climax, Which I cried Out as I felt Him Spill His Seeds into me. I moved alittle Bit to look at him and I kissed him Which I felt Blood drip on me I saw him Bite his Wrist in which I drank his blood willing, I could Feel My Body Healing. As I Cuddled up to him and I felt Right To Sleep. When I Was Woken Up I was Being Dragged Out of The Room By My Hair,Good Thing I had godric's Shirt on Which I had Put on When I got up to go Pee, I looked u to see My dad with a pissed off Face which Ment I'm Fucked! When He Stopped He Threw me into the LivingRoom Which Made me Hit My Back on The Back Of The Couch and Cause Me Pain. ''What The Fuck! Are You Trying To Kill Me?'' I say Looking U at My Dad With Red Eyes being as I'm Pissed Off. ''No I'm Not trying to Kill You But Why Do Smell Like a Shifter.'' Eric Says Looking at me With His Dad face,which It caused me to spill out everything but me and sam having sex come on what girl would tell her dad that,No one! ''I Went On A date With Sam Merlotte and He Is a Shifter.'' I say as I can feel My air Being Cut Off as well as My Body Being Held In The Air which I looked up To See My Dad holding me By My Neck. ''You Went Out With A Werewolf What The Fuck Is Wrong With You Tykler Isabella Mae.'' Eric Yelled at me With Fire In his Blue Eyes and Tighting His Hand around My Neck which is Causeing me not to breath Very good. Godric can See That I'm Turning Blue Which I know he Can't watch his Mate Die. ''Eric Stop Now Put her Down Now!'' Godric say but eric doesn't Listen Which I was Starting to See Stars being as I can'T Breath. ''ERIC as Your Maker I Say Put Tykler Down NOW!'' Godric Yelled At My Dad which Caused Him to Drop Me and I Feel The Floor Under me I cough finally Feeling air into My Lungs. I Looked at My Dad Scared Because He just tried to Kill Me. ''Dad Why Would You Do That You Oh Most Killed Me, Do you Really Want Me to be With Momma Now.'' I say with tears Coming Out Of My Eyes. '' I didn't Mean It Tyk You Know That I would Never Hurt You My Baby Girl.'' Eric Says As He Puts My Hair Behind my ear. ''I was Very Sure Dad But Now I'm Not Sure You Will Not hurt me, Also Sam is Not a Werewolf He Is a Shifter which means he can shift into any animal he Wants! Maybe You Should As Before Oh Most Killing Me!'' I say Looking at them with sad eyes. Which I walk Back To My Room and I get A shower To Now Know What My Life Is Becoming!  
It Has Been 3 Months Since I had Sex With Both Sam and Godric Which Sounds Very BAD! But I had Cought Sam Making Out With Tara In His Office, and Godric Doesn't Even Talk to Me Anymore Because The Next Night After Everything Happened with My Dad He Left me and Went Back Dallas. It Was Like A Week Ago That My Dad Came To me and asked me i had spoken godric, Which I have Not Spoken Since the Night He Left Me. I got Dressed After Showering in A Black Tanktop with Black Skinny Jean Shorts That Go To My Knees with Rips Down The Thighs with My Black Hightop Converes,I curled My Short Blonde Hair and Did my Make-up Dark because That Is How I'm Feeling Today. But It Being Day Time I had Called Doctor Ledwig To Come To The Bar To Check Me Out Being as I Can't Go To A Normal Doctor's Office Because I'm Half Vampire/Fae. So I grabbed My Black and Purple Messager Bag and walked out to my truck after Locking up My House, I drove to The Bar which I had Called The Human Ginger To Tell Her Not to come in Today. I Got to The Bar and unlocked it which was getting Out Of her truck as i unlocked the door. ''It's Nice To See You Tykler You have Grown So Much Since You Were 11years old.''Dr. Ludwig says walking into the Bar. ''Yeah It Has Been A Couple Years.'' I say locking the door looking at her. ''Is there a reason You Called Me Tykler.'' Dr. Ludwig says looking at me with her Face that seems to be always mad. ''Yes I think I'm Pregnant?'' I say looking at her with a Tears Coming Out my Eyes. '' Well lets see Then.'' Dr. Ludwig says pulling The Mobile Sonagram Thing From Her Bag. I lay down On the The Black Couch That My Dad Was Moving Into The Back Room Because I got a New purple/Black Couch For My Office. She Put the gel On My Lower Stomach then she started Moving The Wand when she stopped I heard Three Heartbeats. ''Tykler you are Three Months Pregnant with Triplets.'' Dr. Ludwig Says showing me My Children In My Stomach. ''Can You tell What They Are Yet.'' I say Looking at her with Worried Eyes. ''YES I can There are Are All Girls Your Father is Going To have a HandFull with all of these Girls.'' Dr. Ludwig says Printing out Three Pictures Of Baby A, Baby B, and Baby C, Then One Of All Of Them. Before She left I asked her a very Imporant Question. '' Is There Any Chance That My Children could Have a chance to Be Human?'' I asked looking at her with A Confushed Face. ''Tykler There is No Chance Of Your Children Being Human being as your Not Human, And As I Can see in your Children There Not Human That Two Girls Baby A and B They look Like You A Vampire/Fae but Baby C Looks Like Vampire/Shifter, So Tykler is there anything you want to tell me.'' Dr. Ludwig says Looking at me,Which I cracked and told her what Happened. ''I had Sex with A Shifter and Vampire.'' I say Looking at her with a tear coming out of my eyes. ''Well You Need to tell The fathers Before You Give Birth, Also Tell your Father to Pay Me when I send a bill Have a nice day Tykler.'' Dr. Ludwig says walking out the bar.


	6. Chapter 5

Tykler's POV

I Drove To Merlottes To See Sam Packing Up His Jeep, I parked My Truck then Got Walked Over To Sam's Jeep when he saw me he stopped. ''Hey Sam Can We Talk.'' I say looking at him. ''Sure Whats Wrong TY.'' Sam says as he looks at me with worried Eyes. '' I'm Pregnant.'' I say Looking at him. The Way Sam Looked at me Lets just say if Looks Could Kill I would Be Dead! ''If Your Pregnant You would Be three Months.'' Sam says looking at me. ''I am Three Months pregnant Sam and I having triplets But Only One Of The Babies are yours.'' I says as he looks at me with a evil look. ''How Is Only One Of The Babies Mine? How Many Guys Have You Slept With? Sam Asked Looking at me with More Hate in his eyes then He has ever had. '' Sam You Don't Understand How Vampires Are? We Are Dark Creatures but since I am a Fae/Vampire I have More Light Then Darkness in me, But I am still a very sexual creature.'' I ask/say Looking at him while getting very angery at him. ''So Your Just saying Your A Whore then.'' Sam Says Looking at me with eyes full of anger. '' SAM Did you just call me a Whore Because you where the first guy I had Sex with ever, But I did have sex With My Dad's maker Godric because he is my mate So don't ever try to call me or try to talk to me again Sam Merlotte.'' I say walking to my truck when I got every angery from what he said next. '' Well I guess everyone is Right about Vampires there just Fangers. But You Being half Fae and vampire well your just a fangbanger Tykler and that is all you will ever be!'' Sam said looking at me wit angery in his eyes. Which I snapped then and grabbed him by his throat and pushed him up against his jeep and i bite into his neck which i can feel the sweet Blood going down my throat, When I pulled away I saw What I did I had hurt Sam very Bad. I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard a scream, I turned around and I saw Arlene The redhead waitress standing by the back door. I turned and ran to my truck and drove out of the parking lot in a hurry, I Looked Back seeing more People Run Out and I Just Told Myself That I will never Return!

It Was About 2 Month later and I was sitting On a Plane going to Dalles Texas, which I just stayed at home Because Of What I did to Sam and Now My Dad Wanted Me Somewhere Else. So as I got Off the Plane which I now See Isabel Standing Outside the plane with a Car. I'm Wearing a Black Sundress That Shows Off My 6Month Baby Bump which Is Not Big It Looks To Be About 4 Months. ''It's Good To See You Tykler You Have Grown So Much.'' Isabel says Giving me a hug. ''If you Mean By grown It was just my stomach Isabel, I'm Pregnant.'' I say Hugging her back. Isabel takes me to the Car waiting for me and we get in then driving off to Godric's Nest. While I'm sitting in the back of the car, I'm Just Looking threw My Phone Looking at pictures Of Godric and Myself When We Were Happy, I just Hope He Is Alright To So He Could Take Care Of Us. When We Got To Godric's House I Went Straight To His Room, I Need To Be around Him well His Scent. It Was The Night That Sookie and Her Boyfriend Bill Was Coming to The House To Meet Everyone Because Sookie was Helping Us Find Godric, But Only I Can Find Him With Are Blood Bond.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD! I ONLY OWN TYKLER ISABELLA MAE NORTHMAN AND ISABELLA CLAIRE AND ANY FUTURE CHILDREN.
> 
> PLEASE KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND DO NOT COPY MY STORY CAUSE I AM REALLY PROUD OF MY BOOK I AM WRTING! SO PLEASE RESPECT ME AND MY STORIES AND I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU!

Tykler's POV

I have All of my candles around me in a circle to help me get the tracking to work More. ''Spirits of the Faes before me,Bring me the Power to Find My First Love.'' I say cutting my hand alittle letting my blood drip onto the Black Candle infront of me. I Feel power run threw me which causes me to throw head back and my eyes turn bring Red, As I feel Like I'm Flying I see Godric in the Basement of The Church Then I felt The Babies kick me In my Ribs which causes me to scream and come back down to Earth. ''What Did You See Tykler?'' Eric asks looking at me and Helping me to stand as I can feel the weakness of my power build back up. ''I saw Godric in a Basement of a church.'' I say feeling more strong now with my powers being up. '' Did You See What The Basement looks like,anything?'' Eric ask looking at me with a smile and his arms around my waist as he can see feel I'm weak but good. ''Dad it looks like a basement, Boxes all over the place the one box has a game called stake the Vampire. These People are Gross! Anyways I could feel his Blood in his body moving then I saw A guy Come into the room to talk to him, It's Steve Newlin. Godric is In DANGER!'' I say looking at Eric as Tears Come Out My eyes. ''We Will Get Him Back Honey, I promise My Love.'' Eric says In His Dad Voice as his hugs me Tightly which I feel Love from him which makes me smile.

It's been a couple Weeks Since I have Been in Dallas and Everyone is Close to Finding Godric, I am Now 7 months Along with my Triples My Girls But It only Looks like I'm still 4 Months but I had Made a Call to Dr. Ludwig to see why I'm small at 7months which she told me its because My Body Stopped ageing at 16teen so my body will stay small but with being pregnant my body will only grow alittle. Which I got A Shower Then dressed in a Black Lacy Bra&Pantie set then a Black Lacy CropTop that Covers my stomach and Back with Lacy,My Black Ripped Skinny Jeans with My Black and White Chuck Taylor with My short Black Lacy Jacket that covers my arms in lace. I get my Jewery out which are my Gold Hoops that my Dad got me for my 17th Birthday and a necklace with a Purple Gem. I put my Black hoop in my lip ring along with my nose ring being a purple stud, I got my hair done curly and make-up done lightly. As we Pull into the Church sookie looks back at me with a werid look then got into my mind. ''You Know Putting all of your Piercings in is kind of bad...'' Sookie started to say in my mind which causes me to look at her bring purple eyes. ''Sookie Mind your own or I will Kill You.'' I say looking at sookie with a pissed off look then getting out of the Car puting my messager bag over my head. As Sookie and Hugo Walk in front of me to the church as I try to Listen into people minds which I am being Sookie Daughter while hugo being is her New Husband to find a church for there Wedding blah blah blah. As I look up To See the Front of The Church and The Newlins which I still Didn't Speak as i am trying to hear for godric which causes me to Get Sick. ''Mom I Don't Feel Well.'' I say looking at sookie with a sad smile along with telling her in her mind to play along as i feel godric. '' Are You Alright Sweetie?'' Sarah Ask looking at me with a Small Smile while putting her hand on my arm. ''I'm Sorry She has Been Getting Sick Alot Morning Sickess,she was Raped by a human and Vampire, so she is pregnant but everyone knows the vampires can't have children so its a guy that is human.'' Sookie says hugging me as i start to cry and I say to her in mind that is too much. ''How Old Are You Honey?'' Sarah asks looking at me with a sad smile as I wipe my eyes alittle bit. ''I'm 16teen Ma'Ma.'' I say as we all start to walk into the church. As We are taking a tour of the church when Steve wanted up to see the basement when two guys grabbed Sookie pulling her down as Hugo got pushes down the steps. I feel my fangs click down as I started to hit everyone the tried to grabe me also making fire go around them as i make my light come out of my fingers, 1 Guy Grabs me Tightly As my eyes turn bright Purple and I scream Loudly as Steve put a hand over my mouth. ''Well I see we have a werid one Put her in the Room far away from them.'' Steve says holding my mouth but i bite his hand which he lets go. I feel the guy carry me downstairs and i get thrown into the room as the door closes I see shoes In front of me and I look up to his face. ''Well Fuck M Runnin.'' I say looking up at his face to see dark Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEACE,LOVE,TRUE BLOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> (PEACE,LOVE,TRUE BLOOD)


End file.
